<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Survive a Hurricane (Splatoon) by Prettykittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121583">How to Survive a Hurricane (Splatoon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykittens/pseuds/Prettykittens'>Prettykittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurricanes, I don't remember writing this.., One Shot, Splatoon - Freeform, Surviving, getting sent through the air with wind, sea life, squids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykittens/pseuds/Prettykittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap'n Cuttlefish decided to call a meeting with all the agents to warn them about a hurricane. A giant storm with lots of water. Which is something inklings and octolings do not want to mess with. Agent 3, Agent 4, and Agent 8 all come up with a plan to survive. (Or at least try to)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Survive a Hurricane (Splatoon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent 3 stood in front of Deca Tower debating if she should take the risk of making her wins/loses go down even more with playing Clam Blitz.</p><p>
  <em>Buzz buzz</em>
</p><p>"Ooh! Text message." Agent 3 said out loud, getting stared at. <em>Woah, it's Agent 4, she</em> thought.</p><p>'Heyyyyy agent 3 capn cuttlefish wants everyone to be in octo canyon</p><p>'So i was wondering if you could get there late so i dont look stupid being late'</p><p>'<em>I'm right by the entrance though</em>'</p><p>'Pleasee ill give you something from crusty seans'</p><p>'<em>Fine I'll wait 7 minutes and if you're not there I'm going first</em>'</p><p>'Yay thanks agent 3'</p><p>Agent 3 sighed and stood staring at the entrance to Octo Canyon. "Heyy Agent 3!" Agent 4 yelled, running towards Agent 3. "Okay, wait about 2 minutes after I go down." Agent 4 explained. Agent 3 nodded and went back to staring at the entrance.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>After Agent 3 thought she had gave Agent 4 plenty of time she turned into her squid form and went through. "Woah Agent 3, what took you so long?" Callie asked. "Oh uh, difficulties." Agent 3 replied. "Hello squidkids." Cap'n Cuttlefish said, walking closer. "Sheldon has told me that a hurricane has formed near Inkopolis." he explained. "Um, what's a hurricane..?" Agent 4 asked. Agent 3 flipped her head to her. She didn't what it was either, but she also didn't want to ask him. "Basically it's a storm with a lot of rain and-" Agent 3 couldn't hear past that and zoned out at 'a lot of rain.' "Oh my cod.." Agent 3 mumbled. "I'm sure we'll be ok, gramps. We've managed to save the great zapfish twice." Marie said. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Did you hear what Cap'n Cuttlefish said?!" Agent 4 started shouting at Agent 3. "I'm sure we'll be fine as long as the respawn pads are okay." Agent 3 replied. "But what if, the wind.. blows it away!!" Agent 4 said, panicking. "It'll only be the normal amount of wind I'm sure, just a lot of rain." Agent 3 brushed it off again. "He said it'll be very dangerous amounts of wind. Were you even listening?!" Agent 4 started flapping her arms up and down. "Oh my cod, there's dangerous amounts of wind too?!" Agent 3 said, a hint of panic. Agent 4 nodded her head furiously. "Should we warn everyone else?" Agent 3 asked. "Well most likely they don't know anything about hurrahcines." Agent 4 said, thinking hard. "I'll go tell them up on Deca Tower." Agent 3 said, pointing to the top. "Are you sure it's safe?" Agent 4 asked. "I'm sure it'll be fine."</p><p>Agent 3 put on gloves with the palms sticky along with shoes and pants that are the same. "What happens if the sticky parts fall off?" Agent 4 asked. "I don't know, we'll worry about it if I do end up falling off a giant building." Agent 3 said climbing up the seat at the side. "Okay I'll call you and stick my phone to my sleeves." Agent 3 said, dialing Agent 4's number. Agent 4's ringtone went off and she answered. "Okay, I think we're all set." Agent 3 said, putting a sticky part on her phone and sticking it to her sleeve. "Alright, up I go." Agent 3 starting to climb up. "Holy carp, it's actually working.." Agent 4 mumbled. Agent 4 looked up and saw a patch of fabric fall off. "Um Agent 3..?" Agent 4 asked. "Oh did you see the sticky part fall off? Sorry about that." Agent 3 said, continuing to climb.</p><p>"So 2 things. 1. You're COMPLETELY sure that this is safe. 2. What happens if no one can hear you?"</p><p>"Well my answer to number one is, I went through the Second Great Turf War and I'm still here."</p><p>"That second 'Great Turf War' was also a 2 day splatfest, WHICH YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHOOSE YOUR OWN SIDE!"</p><p>"Well I just like octopi better, you've seen Agent 8, her eyes are really pretty."</p><p>"They're basically the same as our's."</p><p>"Yeah but she doesn't have the mask we have."</p><p>"Oh well that's true."</p><p>"Plus I'm also smart so if I do fall I could easily think of a solution to save me."</p><p>"Then what's 6+7?"</p><p>"Um, 8?"</p><p>"You know it might be, when you come down from there we'll ask Marina."</p><p>"WAHHHH."</p><p>"Woah Agent 3?!" Agent 4 looked up and saw Agent 3 flying through the air. "Oh my cod, is this what's it's gonna be like when the hurrahcine comes through!?" Agent 3 landed besides Agent 4. "AGENT 3?" OH MY COD!" Agent 4 screamed. Agent 4 looked over her presumly dead body and kicked her hand lightly. "Umm, Agent 3?" Agent 3 got up slowly. "Oww." Agent 3 mumbled. "Did you break any bones?! Oh wait we don't have any sorry." Agent 3 shook her head fast. "Geez, if I did have bones that would've killed me." Agent 4 looked at Agent 3's phone. "Well your phone didn't have the best of luck." Agent 3's eyes widened. "This is gonna cost so much to replace!" She lowered her head in defeat. "Well if we don't survive this hurrahcine you won't have to replace it." Agent 4 said. "What's a hurrahcine?" Agent 3 asked. "Well it's basically lots of water and wind. "Plus we also have to ask Marina what 6+7 is." Agent 4 said, while Agent 3 got up. "Alright, let's go see her then." Agent 3 and Agent 4 rushed to to the Off the Hook studio.</p><p>Agent 4 tapped lightly on the glass and motioned Marina to her. "Oh hey Agent 3 and..-" Agent 4 cut her off, "it's Agent 4." Marina adjusted her headphones. "Oh sorry about that, Agent 4. Anyways what did you need?" She asked. "What's 6+7?" Agent 4 asked. "You don't know what 6+7 is?" Agent 3 and Agent 4 shook their heads at the same time. "Oh it's 13. I have to get back to the news. I don't want Pearl and I to get fired." Marina said rushing back to her spot in the studio. "Well I guess we got it wrong." Agent 3 said. "Well it's pretty late so I'm going home." Agent 3 said, waving to Agent 4. <br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>'Heyy agent 3'</p><p>'<em>Hi</em>'</p><p>'Soo capn cuttlefish said itll probably reach us by tonight'</p><p>'so i was wondering if i can come over and well die together'</p><p>'<em>Uh, yeah sure you can come over 4 :)</em>'</p><p>'ok yayy ill be there soon'</p><p>Agent 3 sighed. "Man, I thought I was gonna be able to be alone and do nothing all day today.</p><p>
  <b>BANG BANG BANG</b>
</p><p>Agent 3 jumped and walked slowly to the door. "Why are you so aggressive?" Agent 3 asked. "Did I hit the door too hard?" Agent 4 asked. Agent 3 walked over to her living room not even bothering asking. "Sooo, do you have enough food?" Agent 4 asked again. "Most likely not, but we'll manage I'm sure." Agent 3 responded. Agent 4 turned to Agent 3. "What if we die here?!" she shouted. "Well you're the one who decided to come here. Agent 3's phoned buzzed. "Ooh who is it?" Agent 4 asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>'Um hey Agent 3?'</p><p>'<em>Yeah what is it</em>'</p><p>'I heard that Agent 4 was at your house and I wanna come over too! :D'</p><p>'<em>Yeah sure that's fine</em>'</p><p>'Okay, yay! I'll be there in a bit. :)'</p><p>Agent 3 started squeezing her phone. "What is it?" Agent 4 asked. "Agent 8's coming now." Agent 3 mumbled. "Oh. My. Cod.. REALLY?!" Agent 4 asked. "Yeah yeah." Agent 4 got up and spun around. Agent 3 sighed. "I really should've had bones when I fell off Deca Tower." <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Knock knock</em>
</p><p>Agent 3 walked as slowly as she could to the door. "Agent 3 you should walk a little bit faster to the door. Agent 8 might as well write a novel." Agent 3 picked up her pace a little more. Agent 3 slowly opened the door to see Agent 8 in camping gear. "I came prepared in case we were missing anything." Agent 8 said, walking to the door. Agent 3 stood there shocked. "Oooh Agent 8 how much food did you bring? Agent 3 barely has any in her fridge." Agent 3 frowned. "I brought enough for 6 days." She replied, setting everything in a neat organized formation. "Phew, I thought I was gonna starve to death at the hands of Agent 3. By the way Agent 3. Does your shower work? I can't really tell from you so I had to asked." Agent 3 twitched a little bit. "It works.." Agent 4 got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and put her hand under it. "Ahhh, I love that burning sensation of my body dissolving." Agent 4 walked back into the living room. "Soo Agent 8 did you know about the hurrahcine?" Agent 4 asked her. "A what?" she asked. "C'mon Agent 8." Agent 4 whined, "you're supposed to be the smart one!" Agent 8 sighed, "I also lived underground for 3/4 of my life." Agent 4 looked up, thinking. "Oh yeah, haha sorry 8." Agent 8 got out paper and a pen. "Do you guys wanna write a novel with me?" Agent 8 asked, smiling. "I can't even read!" Agent 4 responded, smiling wider. "I don't think that's a good thing, Agent 4.." Agent 8 said. "Maybe, but all inklings do is play turf war and sleep!" Agent 3 mentally face palmed. At least she could read. "Soo, it's almost night time, so it's about to get windy~!" Agent 4 said, way too excited. Suddenly rain started pouring outside. "AHHHH! OH MY COD IT'S HAPPENING!" Agent 4 yelled. "Calm down, we're inside it'll be fine." Agent 3 said. "Well, even if you can't read I can read it for you." Agent 8 said. "It's a little late to reply to that, but sure!" Agent 4 said. Agent 8 grabbed her notebook and started reading the short stories she's wrote.</p><p>A shattering sound could be heard from Agent 3's bedroom. "Oh my cod did someone wanna stay safe with us?" Agent 4 asked, standing. Agent 4 ran to the bedroom and immediately screamed. "Woah Agent 4 what's wrong?" Agent 8 asked, running to her. "YOWCH!" Agent 8 grabbed Agent 4 and slammed the door. "Agent 3, you also have to replace window after you replace your phone." Agent 3 wanted to slaughter someone. "I already replaced my phone, and what broke my window?" she asked. "The wind!" Agent 4 replied. Suddenly the roof flew off. Agent 4 could feel Agent 3's anger. "Um, before we die guys I just wanna say Agent 8. I'm sorry for killing your friends." Agent 4 said, sadly. "You.. WHAT?!" Agent 8 asked. "Well, when I was getting the Great Zapfish I shot your friends." Agent 8 calmed down. "Oh, those weren't my friends I didn't even know them." Agent 8 said. Agent 3 grabbed everyone and brought them to the closet. "Do you have any umbrellas in here?" Agent 4 asked scavenging around. "Yeah, I do." Agent 3 said, opening some boxes and grabbing the umbrellas she had. "So are we gonna sit here until it passes us?" Agent 4 asked. "I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep." Agent 4 got up and stepped outside the closet. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Woah!" Agent 4 said trying to not to completely fly away from the wind. "Oh my cod! Agent 3's respawn pad!" Agent 8 walked outside the closet and saw the respawn pad fly overhead. "Well whoever's hands that ends up in, I hope they like it." Agent 8 said. Agent 4 suddenly had the same fate as respawn pad and went flying. "Oh my cod.. Agent 4?!" Agent 8 asked. "What happened?" Agent 3 asked. "Agent 4 went flying along with your respawn pad." Agent 8 explained. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she was also in the Second Great Turf War." Agent 3 said, holding her umbrella in a way to keep the rain from murdering her. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The hurricane was finally over and the only person who is presumably dead was Agent 4. "Should we go check Inkopolis Plaza for her?" Agent 3 asked. "Hmm let's check Inkopolis Square first." Agent 8 said. "Well yeah but as you said, Agent 4 went flying and it was super windy." Agent 3 replied. "Let's just check Inkopolis Square first. It's probably a wreck"</p><p>Agent 3 and Agent 8 both searched around Inkopolis Square. The only that was wrong was that the giant turtle had one tiny scratch. However Agent 4 was nowhere to be found. "See I told ya so." Agent 3 said, dancing a little bit. Agent 8 sighed, "let's just go to Inkopolis Square and hurry back." Agent 8 said jumping the fence. "I wonder if Agent 4 is dead." Agent 3 questioned herself. "Oh my cod, she's not dead she is perfectly fine.. and probably unconscious." Agent 8 snapped. "Geez, no need to be mean." <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Hey look! There's Agent 4." Agent 3 said running to Agent 4's dead body. "Woah, I think she's really dead." Agent 3 said. "Did you check her pulse?" Agent 8 asked. "How do I check someone's pulse?" Agent 3 asked. "Um, I don't know." Agent 3 looked in her pockets. "I have a water bottle, maybe she's thirsty." Agent 3 said, pouring water on her hand. "Wahh!" Agent 4 said, waking up from the stinging feeling on her hand. "Good morning, Agent 4." Agent 3 said. "Give me that water bottle." Agent 4 said, grabbing the water bottle. Agent 4 put a droplet on her tongue.</p><p>
  <em>SSSSSS...</em>
</p><p>"Ahh I love that burning sensation of water." Agent 4 said. "Um you good Agent 4?" Agent 3 asked her. "I'm as good as I can get." she replied. "Anyways I'm still gonna need that free stuff from Crusty Sean." Agent 3 said, helping Agent 4 up. "Oh, I was hoping you forgot.. haha." Agent 4 mumbled. "I could never forget something free!" Agent 3 said walking off with Agent 4. Agent 8 ran to catch up with them. "Geez guys, it's usually Agent 4 who gets forgotten about."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written in awhile soo I'm a little rusty, thanks for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>